Harry Potter and Big D
by writingblondie
Summary: Harry Potter realizes soon after the war that a few important things were left at the address of Number 4 Privet Drive. He and Ginny return to his childhood home and Harry has an experience he'd never had before... H/G Oneshot


Hey! So it was decided that everyone wanted this to be the next thing that I posted! And here it is! After I read the beginning of the seventh book, I constantly wondered: what happened to Dudley and Harry's relationship after the war? Living with two wizards for almost a year was bound to change him, not to mention we never really get to see the full effects of Harry saving Dudley from the Dementors. SO... i watched some deleted scenes from the deathly hallows part one on youtube and i saw this REALLY akward clip where harry calls dudley Big D... and i decided to write a one-shot. I really like this new Dudley a lot!

I would like to thank Stephanie O for betaing this story! She did a wonderful job and i'm so glad she agreed to beta :)

Now Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Ginny said, getting off the motorcycle as Harry began to walk up the walkway to the house, "We should have owled first."<p>

"Gin, I'm sure he's home." Harry and Ginny had arrived at Number Four Privet Drive for one reason: there were a few things still left in Harry's room. A year had passed since the war had been over and Harry realized how many sentimental things he'd left behind. He knew that the Dursleys had returned to Number Four shortly after the Final Battle but he hadn't thought of them for so long that he'd actually say he'd forgotten about them up until a week ago when he thought of the broken pieces of his Nimbus 2000. "Remember Gin, if we had owled them first, Uncle Vernon probably would have passed out from shock. I want to talk to Dudley anyway." Ginny just nodded her head and sighed.

"Okay, but if I have to talk to that Uncle of yours it might result in a hex."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry chuckled. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Harry was more than nervous. He'd never really told anyone the full story of his childhood with the Dursleys and he desperately hoped that Ginny never found out that he used to sleep in a cupboard. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he saw the curtains move and Petunia Dursley's prying eye came into view. The eye dissapeared and the curtains closed sharply. He heard voices shouting inside of the house when Dudley Dursley opened the door.

"Hey there, Harry." He said with an awkwardly small smile. "I'm glad to see you." His smile looked genuine. "Please, come in. Would you like a cuppa?"

Harry and Ginny graciously accepted as they heard the back door slam shut. "Err… sorry about that. Dad didn't want to open the door and when I insisted he started trying to get mother to leave with him. I don't think she left though." He said as he cringed and led them to the living room, passing the cupboard on the way. Harry stared at it while passing and Ginny saw. The questioning look in her eyes was returned with a quaint nod, indicating that he'd tell her later.

"So Dudley, this is probably time for introductions, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. So who's this lovely lady?" He said as Ginny blushed.

"Ginny Weasley. She's my girlfriend." Harry turned his head to beam at Ginny. She smiled back.

"Nice job, cousin. I knew you had it in you." Dudley said as he winked. "I'll be right back with the tea." He got up and left the room heading towards the kitchen.

"He's changed." Harry whispered. He knew there'd been a change when he'd saved him from the dementors, but this was a larger change than Harry could explain.

"I can tell he's nothing like the person you used to make fun of." She whispered back.

"I know, I almost feel bad for that now. I think it was when he was hiding from the world during the war. Only being able to spend time with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and two wizards there for your protection? That would change anyone. "

"Would you two stop whispering? It's creeping me out, not gonna lie." Dudley said, bringing in the same tray with the same three tea cups that Harry had brought to his surrogate family constantly in his childhood. "So I see you didn't die." Ginny and Harry shared a glance. "I don't want to know. So I'm guessing you defeated the Voldy guy?"

"Yep. He's gone. No one will have to worry about him again, forever this time."

"This time?" Dudley asked, confused. "I thought this was a one time deal."

"Unfortunately not, Dudley. I think you should know how my parents really died. I think you deserve the truth." Harry retold the famous story of his parent's death, including the parts that he had learned throughout his life. It didn't matter if Harry told Dudley because he had no connection to the wizarding world besides himself. By the end of the story, Dudley looked horrified.

"That's terrible Harry. I'm so sorry for everything I ever said against them. I just… god I can't believe this."

"It's okay, Dudley, you didn't know. I don't blame you. It's just what you were brought up to believe."

"Thanks. So may I ask why you came here? I know it wasn't because you needed to hear me blubber apologies." Dudley chuckled.

"Well no it wasn't. There were a few things that I left behind and I'd like to collect them."

"You mean all those books in your room and that trunk? I hope you don't mind if I looked at a few of those books. They were too confusing though, so I put them back." Harry laughed. There was the Dudley he knew!

"Of course I don't care, and if they made sense to a muggle with no wizarding background, I'd be worried." Dudley laughed at the reference when Harry realized that he must have learned the term during the war.

"They're right where you left them then." Dudley smiled.

"Thanks Dudley. Gin, why don't you stay here? Ill just shrink everything and put it in the trunk. It should only take a few minutes."

"Okay, love." She smiled. "So Dudley, you're out of school, right?" A muggle-culturally clueless Ginny created pleasant small talk that filled Harry's ears as he went into the hallway and ran up the stairs. He reached his old room. It looked just as it had when he left it. He began shrinking the stacks of books he had left behind from years past that he never thought he'd need. Some of them were from his first year. He heard a voice from the door,

"Everytime I see that set of dirty Gryffindor robes on the floor, I think of your mother." Harry turned around quickly, disbelieving of whose voice that belonged to.

"Aunt Petunia?" She looked weary, as if her time in hiding had taken a serious toll on her.

"Yes, Harry. When Dumbledore left you with us, he gave me a letter which you know about. He also gave me this." Petunia opened her hand and a modest ring with a single diamond on it was in her hand. "It was your mother's engagement ring. I knew you'd come back for your things eventually so I decided to give it to you now." She walked over to him and opened his hand, placig the ring inside and closing it. "He told me to give it to you when you were ready in the letter besides other things." Harry opened his fist to stare at the ring as a questioning silence filled the air. "He told me of the protection that Lilly gave you. I tried to use you for it and I appologize. Dumbledore told me that Lilly would have wanted me to protect you. I held a dislike for my sister, but I'd never wanted her dead. I was upset when I'd learned that she'd died. I never got to make ammends with her. I think I took out my frustrations on you. I still think magic is weird, don't get me wrong, but I'm sorry for treating you like our servant. I was introduced to the concept of house elves while we were in hiding, and Harry, if I ever treated you like one of them, I'm dreadfully sorry. I hope that someday, as Lilly's son, you can forgive me." She looked him in the eyes, pleading, and walked away without another word. Harry was speechless.

_Was that MY Aunt Petunia?_

He continued to stare at the doorway in which she had been standing only moments ago. He was astonished. In Snape's memories, he'd felt bad for Petunia. As a child she'd felt cheated by not being magical. That did not make him forgive her for how he was treated for all those years, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Then, he remembered the ring in his hand. He admired the ring for five minutes before remembering what he was doing. He safely pocketed the ring and finished packing. He took one more look at his old room, finally leaving it for good. He shrank his trunk and placed it in the same pocket as the ring. He closed the door of his old room and ran down the stairs to Ginny. When he got to the living room, Ginny was talking of her recruitment by the Holyhead Harpies while Dudley looked as if he was legitimately happy for her.

"Well Gin, I have all my things. Thank you so much for letting us in Dudley. We really appreciate it."

"It was no problem, Harry. I'm planning on moving out of here soon anyway for college. Maybe you two can visit me there or visa versa; you can always find where to contact me by calling here first. Mother won't mind. It was such a pleasure meeting you, Ginny." Dudley said as he led them to the door.

"You too, Dudley. See you soon." Ginny said as she walked out the door.

"Bye again, Big D. I'll contact you as soon as I find an apartment in London."

"Alright Harry, take care. And don't lose her. She's a great girl." Dudley smiled and surprised Harry with a big oaf-like hug.

"It just so happens that I'm planning on proposing." Harry whispered in his ear after he got over the surprise.

"That's great, mate. See you around!" Dudley said, releasing Harry and waving goodbye to the couple.

"Bye!" They said as Dudley shut the door.

* * *

><p>The trip home had been silent. Harry had been living at the Burrow with Ron for the past year due to how remote the area was. The press was easily avoidable. Harry was planning on getting a place of his own, though, as soon as possible. He supposed that Grimmauld Place was a choice, especially now that Kreacher loved Harry so much, but Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for the sentiment that went along with Grimmauld. Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts and decided that she would stay at the Burrow until she turned eighteen. Then she would "move in" with Hermione when she'd really just move in with Harry. For now though, they weren't thinking of their futures. They were laying together on Ginny's bed since Hermione and Ron were in Ron's room.<p>

"Ginny, I need to tell you something." It had been on his mind all night.

"Alright Harry, what's up?"

"Well, when I was packing my things, Aunt Petunia came into my room. She gave me something that has enabled to do something I've been thinking about for almost a year now. Ginny, I love you. I love you so much that it honestly hurts sometimes. And I want to live the rest of my life being able to come home and feel the way that my heart beats when I'm with you. Ginny," Harry pulled the ring from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied, and they didn't return to Ron's room all night.

* * *

><p>Of course i had Gin and Harry get together at the end... dont i always? I'll try to find the youtube clip of that extra scene and put it on my profile but no promises since youtube hasnt been working on my comp as of late.<p>

ok so im thinking of posting my Draco isnt really that evil story next. does everyone agree? i hope to have it up before christmas. IF NOT... Merry Christmas everyone!

UPDATE: i just edited and fixed a few small problems with cohesion in the story that someone mentioned and i hope it makes more sense now! Happy Holidays!


End file.
